


Healing

by graveyardboyfriend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, stomach growls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardboyfriend/pseuds/graveyardboyfriend
Summary: Keith’s tummy is really grumbly when he wakes up from an injury and Hunk thinks it’s cute............





	Healing

Hunk sat up groggily, glancing at the altean clock before standing and trudging to the bathroom, it was a little past three in the morning. He washed his hands and shut the door, knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep he decided to wander around for a little while, stopping cold as he reached the room full of healing pods. Keith looked so beautiful, so peaceful, hunk wondered how much longer he could possibly take in there. He approached his pod and placed his hand on the glass when Keith's eyes suddenly flicked open. Hunk smiled brightly, sliding the door open "I-I'm so glad you're ok. . ." Keith immediately collapsed into hunks strong arms, smiling weakly. Hunk began covering the smaller boys face with kisses, keith giggled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. A pair of strong hands lifted him by the waist, most of his weight was in his biceps and hips, the rest of him including his waist was rather petite. "Poor baby. . . " hunk crooned, holding him up with just one arm now as he brushed the hair out of Keith's eyes  
"I-I'm fine" he insisted, his voice hoarse  
"Shush you were so brave honey. . . I've been replaying the whole thing in my head for days I cant believe you-" he was interrupted by a loud squelchy gurgle from his boyfriends stomach, high pitched and needy

Keith blushed dark, burying his face in hunks shoulder since he was being held up like this and couldn't escape. Hunk chuckled, sitting down on the couch with the flustered boy still squirming in his arms. He couldn't explain it but he had always found stomachs and the noises they made really cute, and he knew humiliation made keith hard so this was almost to perfect, he licked his lips

Hunk lifted the shirt of Keiths healing pod outfit, giving his belly a long, slow lick, his tongue dipped in his navel and the stomach growled again, high pitched and extra bubbly, Keith's face was burning  
"W-what are you doing. . ." Keith squeaked, Hunk grinned, pushing him down on the couch slowly, his hand pressing into him and making his insides groan even more. "Mmmn you're just. . . so cute" he leaned down to kiss him while kneading his belly  
"My poor hungry baby. . . . Lets make a deal, you let me play with you a little and then I'll cook you something" of course if Keith said no and that he just wanted to eat Hunk would have obliged but he knew his boyfriend would be into a game like this. Keith sighed, he was helpless, his face flushed dark, half hard from all the embarrassment "F-fine" he sighed 

Hunk immediately squished his face against Keith’s pale, muscled tummy, kissing and sucking Keith's belly button  
"Hh-ha. . . Its sensitive right now please be g- nn" he was interrupted by hunk pressing a finger right in the middle, causing his empty stomach to squelch and gurgle, he had pressed into the achy Achilles heel of his hunger pang. Keith blushed, shutting his legs to hide his erection but hunk slowly opened them back up "stay right there"  
As if keith could possibly go do anything else like this.

Hunk returned holding some kind of alien candy bar and sat down, the text on packaging was foreign to him but once hunk ripped it open it seemed to be basically the same as Hershey's. Keith crawled up into his lap and stared at him expectantly as his tummy carried on. Hunk only grinned and shook his head, taking a bite right in front of him. The smaller boy gasped, turning away to pout when a rough hand pulled him into a kiss, he could taste the warm chocolate residue in his mouth, he sucked his tongue desperately as hunk laughed into the kiss. Keith pulled away giving puppy eyes "More?" Hunk nodded and this repeated for several minutes, Hunk finally took the last piece in his hand and acted as if he was going to give it to Keith whole before squashing it in his hand, he held his fist shut moving his fingers back and fourth for a few moments before opening to reveal his hand covered in melted chocolate. Keith's belly growled, less high pitched, as if it was growing impatient, he sighed before grabbing hunk by the wrist and taking two fingers in his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue snaking between to scrape out the chocolate, then the next two, sucking so hungrily was practically chewing them, it wasn't long before hunk’s whole hand was clean 

Hunk sighed leaning down to kiss Keith's tummy, it gurgled as if to respond "Alright lets go get you something to eat" he said lovingly, tossing him over his shoulder and setting him down in a kitchen chair as he began to sauté meat and vegetables on the stove. The smells made Keith’s belly gurgle and growl even more, the chocolate hadn’t filled him up at all. 

After 30 minutes or so Hunk set three enormous heaping plates down in front of Keith, smoke pluming off them. Hunk admired Keith’s cute, excited expression. Keith picked up a fork, ready to dig in when Hunk pulled it from his hand slyly. “Please........let me baby, you just sit back and rest, you must be exhausted, Lance told me how the pod’s rapid healing leaves you feeling really lethargic.......” Keith’s face and ears burned red “O-ok” he parted his lips shyly and took a small bite of the piece of meet hunk had offered him, he smiled and swallowed quickly, going back for the whole rest of the chunk. 

Hunk grinned as he held up another bite for Keith and he gulped it down rapidly  
“Is it good baby?” Keith nodded, chewing happily before opening his mouth expectantly for more.  
Hunk continued to shovel steamed meat and vegetables into his boyfriends mouth until the whole first plate was gone. Keith hiccuped and leaned back in his chair. Hunk snaked his hand down to Keith’s now slightly distended belly  
“Full already, hun?” Hunk cooed, stroking his belly 

Keith’s expression was one of bliss, his voice now low and gravely as he took shallow breaths “mnn no.........just need to take a minute”  
Hunk continued to rub his tummy, keith burped quietly into his fist, his dick jumping as the sensation of embarrassment shot down his spine.  
“Aww you just need the air pressed out before you can eat more, I get it” without warning he squeezed Keith’s puffy love handles “mmff-uuurp-URRP!” He let out a loud stuttery belch, unable to cover his mouth in time.  
“Ohh honey good job!” Hunk reached out to give his underbelly a little praising pat, brushing Keith’s hard dick in the process, he whimpered.

“Oh my.....” Hunk chuckled, lifting the smaller man onto the nearby couch in the lounge room and pushing his legs apart  
“How long have you been nursing this, sweetie?” he asked nonchalantly giving it a press, Keith winced and turned away, blushing furiously. “Hmm you really seem to like my games so how about we play another?” Keith nodded desperately “Heh thats my good boy,” Keith’s cock twitched “I propose you let me feed you another full plate and then I’ll take care of you? how do you like the sound of that?” All Keith could muster was an “mmn” but that was good enough for hunk.

He hurried back to the table in the kitchen to retrieve the dish, he sat between Keith’s spread trembling legs and held out the fork. Keith gulped down the first half of the plate with almost know trouble. As Hunk held out the next bite Keith’s abdomen squelched unhappily, hunk frowned, giving his swolen belly a press without a second thought. “UUUURP-BUURRAAP!!!” Keith couldn’t stop the burp from escaping his lips, he moaned and bucked his hips.

“Almost done honey, you’re doing so well” Hunk chided. He pushed the last ten bites into Keith’s cheeks, as he set the fork down with a clank Keith’s distended belly burbled. “Oh darling you look so ravishing like this, so full for me you can hardly move........you like precious.” Keith moaned and jerked his hips “p-please jerk me off......I cant do it myself, I don’t think I can move......”

“Of course, lovely.......” Hunk tore open the skin tight body suit that he had worn in the pod, Keith’s belly fell into his lap with a “plop!”, causing his blush to deepen. Hunk only smiled, reaching under Keith’s swollen stomach to thumb the slit of his prick. Keith threw his head back, the movement causing his belly to slosh. “Does that feel good?” Hunk whispered coyly as he began pulling at the base of his dick “Y-yes.....ahhn fuck me......please” he thrust against his boyfriend’s rough hand. Hunk obliged and leaned down on top of him while jerking him off to lick his nipples and whisper in his ear. “I love seeing you so fat and satisfied........” Keith moaned “Extra weight really suits you darling, lately you’ve been getting so soft.........” he brushed his tongue over Keith’s nipple, coaxing another moan “and sensitive” Hunk quickened his pace and squeezed Keith’s packed lower tummy, causing him to burp again, a little string of drool fell from Keith’s lips “Ahhn hunk! fuck! ah-ahhn!” he slammed his hips into his boyfriends hands, his tummy sloshing. Hunk pressed his face into Keiths belly, kissing and sucking his bloated abdomen. “AHH! HUNK!” “Good boy.............gosh it’s really noisy in here huh?” Hunk said with his lips spread over Keith’s taught skin, he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, it was too much  
“P-please I’m gonna-“ Hunk pressed Keith’s belly with both hands, the contents shifting with a “glouuurp guuuuuurgllee” Hunk giggled “Yes I know you’re full you silly belly, quiet down in there, Keith’s trying to tell me something” Hunk chaffed. “AAAAAHN FF-FUCK AAHH!” That was it for Keith, the hot humiliation that had been welling up in his guts released as he screamed. Hunk pressed his prick up against his tummy so that the cum shot all over it’s bulging mass. Keith panted and almost immediately fell asleep. Hunk covered him with a blanket and curled up next to him, following soon after.


End file.
